


easy like sunday morning

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Derek more than a dozen times of waking up with Braeden before he’s used to it. Before his body stops assuming she’ll crumble to ash too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy like sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleinepfoetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/gifts).



It takes Derek more than a dozen times of waking up with Braeden before he’s used to it. Before his body stops assuming she’ll crumble to ash too. It takes another dozen before he’s ready to ask. 

They talk, easily like teenagers who haven’t had their hearts ripped out, like people who haven’t killed before. Braeden just watches him, sipping her coffee, and old truths come tumbling out of his mouth like they haven’t been cooped up for ages gathering dust. Braeden doesn’t flood like he does with her, she carefully spills out information, measuring each and every word. It makes him want to ask who did this to her, who broke her long ago. But he has more than his fair share of cracks, and he can hardly blame her for not giving their origin stories.

He needs to ask eventually. Not to get an answer necessarily, but to remind her he cares. She forgets sometimes, and if it wasn’t so familiar a feeling, he might be offended. 

And today’s a day like any other, he wakes up fifteen minutes before her. His more primal side revels in the display of trust in her sleeping patterns. Ordinarily right now, he’d be deciding that tomorrow would be better suited to ask. That this is one of the few things he can control, and he needs to minimize any chance of damage. He’d kiss her awake once she began to stir, and continue downwards until she spilled upon his tongue. 

But today he’s not going to be so selfish, or so easily swayed. Today, he’s going to do the right thing. (And then perhaps make love with her until the outside world bursts in.)

His resolve flickers when Braeden’s eyes flutter open- and by the gods, she’s never looked so beautiful. Their scents are mingled perfectly, and she looks so damn _happy_. 

“What is it bedhead?” she asks teasingly, a hand messing with his bangs as she blinks away sleep. 

And he doesn’t know how to ask- he spent so much time debating if he should or not, that he completely forgot about the mechanics. All the words that come to mind are too metallic tasting- the soft ones too abstract. Braeden’s face turns more serious the longer he takes, and the words just aren’t there- not the right ones. 

“Derek, what’s wrong?” 

“What happened to you?” He groans the moment the words leave his mouth, “Not, shit, you don’t have to say. It’s just if you wanted to.” 

Braeden shrugs, snuggling back into his arms as if his words somehow weren’t as terrible to her ears. “It’s not a happy story.” 

Derek bites back a smile, “Because all of mine are.”

She thwacks his chest gently, “Hush you, that was my opening line. It sets the tone.” 

He obeys, fingers brushing up and down her back. Braeden folds her hands under her chin, above his chest, and starts. 

“It was my third job with the government. We were going after… some rather well connected people. They took hostages once they were cornered, fairly standard.” 

Her voice is hard, detached- and Derek almost asks her to stop. That it doesn’t matter, that she doesn’t need to remember. That them trying to be healthy was a joke with him as half of the relationship, that-

“What wasn’t standard is each of the hostages were the parents or partners of our team. Waller, our captain, she forbid any of us to deal with them. After Sara attempted and was shot, we were all put on lock-down. Another team took over, they failed.” 

Derek’s hand keeps moving as if it’s equipt to deal with this, his first thought pouring out, “I’m surprised you didn’t kill Waller.”

Braeden gives a weak laugh and smile, “Me too.”


End file.
